Apollo 13
Gameplay Info Level: Apollo 13 Date/Time: January 30, 2949, 10:21pm and counting Place: Johnson Space Center, United States, Huston TX Character: Hadah Abali Division: Al Kadhum Terrorist Organization (AKTO) Description *Objective(s) **Knock out one of the astronauts **Get inside the X-35 Space Shuttle *Characters **Christina Connar (Opening Scene) **Adam Savar (Leader) **Hadah Abali (Player) **2 AKTO Members *Weather: Clear *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Opening Scene *Viewed from players perspective Christina Connar is inside Adam Savars CLG63 AMG Coup. She sees Adam Savar in the passenger seat and a unidentified driver, driving. Two men sit on the left and right side of her in the back seat. The person on the left is Hadah Abali (the Player) They make their way to a gate where security guards are waiting. Adam Savar, the driver, the AKTO member on the right and Hadah Abali take out the guards with silenced pistols. Adam Savar says, "Open the gate." The driver steps out and opens the gate. He gets back in and proceeds. Fades out to "10 Minutes Later..." and fades in to them in a parking lot. An Al Kadham member, Adam Savar, and Hadah Abali step out of the car. Adam Savar says, "Grab her." She struggles as the men reach inside, grab her and quickly pull her out. They carry her to the trunk and Adam Savar opens the trunk. They drop her inside and leave as Adam Savar approaches the trunk. Adam Savar say, "You think your so scared. Yet you see the weakness of external evidence and outward miracles. They were not sufficient enough. Dont worry. I'll deal with your husband soon." He slams the trunk door and the screen goes black. Gameplay You see Adam Savar approach the car and talk to the driver. He then approaches the player and two AKTO members standing beside the player. He talks about the plan and then they put it into action as the car drives off out of the facility. They head for the main entrance to the the space station, killing everyone they see. They make their way to the locker room and take out the astronauts, put on the uniforms and continue down the hall to a door guarded by MPs and where government officials wait for them. They are greeted and they make there way inside as they hear a crowd of people cheering. Once inside they enter the cockpit as Adam Savar says a few things to his men. They check everything and communicate with Control and the countdown begins as Control notices something amist. As they launch off Control notices something terribly wrong and its too late as Adam Savar reroutes the shuttle for Sangheilios. In the end, Adam Savar blows up the Space Center. Transcript *''Adam Savar approaches the car.'' *'Adam Savar: "Remember. Take her to the safehouse. I want her transported within the next hour. Got it."' *'Driver: "Got it Mr. Savar."' *''Adam Savar steps away as the car makes a U-Turn and drives off. He then approaches the player and team members.'' *'Adam Savar: "Bombs are placed all around the facility. They will cover our escape. This is it...lets do this gentlemen.' *''They equip their M9 Silenced Pistols and make their way to the main entrance.'' *'Adam Savar: "Take them out."' *''They kill the security guards at the entrance and go through the lobby killing civilians, workers, and security.'' *'Adam Savar: "Hadah, disable the security cameras."' *''Player pulls out a device and hooks it up to the security feed on the wall (Pressing up, down, left, right, on the d-pad) Then presses X (PS30 or A (Xbox) disabling the cameras.'' *''They make their way into a series of rooms killing guards and office men.'' *''They stack up against a door.'' *'Adam Savar: "Wait...hear that."' *'Office Person: "Okay so the guys are headed into the locker room getting ready for launch."' *'Governor: "Seems good, this is possibly going to be the best mission ever."' *'Officer Person: "Going beyond the Sangheilis solar system, yeah."' Another door is heard opening. *'Security Officer: "There almost ready."' *'Office Person: "Okay lets go. Wouldn't want to miss the event."' *'Adam Savar: "No, not for the world gentlemen..." *''A door is heard closing. *'Adam Savar: "Lets go."' *''The team moves through a series of empty hallways and rooms till the reach the locker room.'' *''Astronauts are heard talking about the mission.'' *'Adam Savar: "Take anyone of them out anyway you can." *''Player is given the choice to: Crack their neck, Shoot them, or Knock them out. *''When player chooses the action is performed. Then the screen fades to black and in to the player and team equipping their helmets.'' *'Adam Savar: "Lets show America what we can do."' *''They head out of the locker room and two security run past them. They are met buy a guard.'' *'Security Guard: "There's been a problem in the lobby, hurry up."' *''The guard continues running down the hall talking on the radio.'' *'Adam Savar: "They know what's happened, lets move."' *''The team continue down the hallway and meet up with government officials and military police.'' *'Governor (Woman): "Congratulations."' *'Governor (Man): "Great honor serving the country? Good luck."' *''The military police open the doors as they shake their hands.'' *''They walk across the bridge and enter the space shuttle. The door closes.'' *'Adam Savar: "The pleasure and honor is all mine."' *''The player and team laugh as they enter the cockpit. They sit down and turn on their headsets.'' *'Control: "NFC-SSF 5-1-9-7, found no expected errors over." *'Adam Savar: "Copy NFC."' *'Control: "Everything checks good. SSF we wish you all to have a very safe flight. You'll be joined by SAS during landing.' *'Adam Savar: "Caps in. OP on. Does everyone read."' *'Hadah Abali: "Loud and clear."' *'AKTO Member 1: "Loud and clear."' *'AKTO Member 2; "Loud and clear."' *'Adam Savar: "One minute."' *''As of now Control gets feedback about what happened in the lobby. *'Adam Savar: "Thirty seconds.....fifteen."' *'Adam Savar: "Ten."' *'Control: "We just got word of what happened identify yourselves!"' *'Adam Savar: "Three, two, one."' *''The shuttle launches off.'' *'Control: "What the hell's going on up there."' *'Adam Savar: "Hell is right."' *''He detonates the space station blowing it up in ruins.'' *'Adam Savar(To team): "Lets go find our friend."' *''Gameplay fades out.'' Category:Levels Category:Level